String analysis is a technique for statically analyzing computer programs to infer which strings of characters arise within the computer programs at run-time. For example, FIG. 1 shows a computer program 100 written in the Java programming language that replaces the character “<” with the character “X”. Therefore, as such, strings returned by the method main of the computer program 100 never should contain “<”. String analysis techniques can verify this outcome.